In a Perfect World
by Sakura88
Summary: In a perfect world, any event that is not worth remembering would disappear. Unfortunately, reality doesn't work that way. Leaving a rumour at her previous school, Sango goes to a new one. Tribulations of high school. Prologue up. AU. MS, IK. RR Plz!


**Author Notes:** Hey everyone! This is a new fanfic that I had in my head for a while and I decided to put it to paper. Hope everyone likes it. If not, I'll take it out. Translations will be at the bottom for those who need it. If the translations are wrong, please correct me! - **Criticisms** are welcome! I would like to give a big thank-you to my beta readers, Raven, and Liz for catching the mistakes I made, and telling me the parts that needed more clarification! Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the characters of InuYasha. They belong to the manga-ka, Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own the lyrics from Simple Plan's song "Jump" for this chapter, but I do own the plot.

Summary: In a perfect world, any event that is not worth remembering would disappear. Unfortunately, reality doesn't work that way. Sango left behind a secret at her old school, hoping that it will never resurface at her new school. But how long can she keep it hidden, and how will her new friendships (and relationships) be impacted? AU. Prologue Up. Rating may go up. M/S, I/K, others.

In A Perfect World

**Prologue – Venting**

_"I'm sick of this town  
Sick of my job  
Sick of my friends 'cause everyone's jaded  
Sick of this place, I wanna break free  
I'm so frustrated"_  
-- Jump (Simple Plan)

_Extracts of Sango Mayonakaame's (1) Journal_

June 27, 2005

Picture everything that is not worth remembering that you've done. For example, the stupid incident of running into a pole while not looking forward, the embarrassing situation of accidentally going into the wrong washroom in grade three, the rumours of getting shot down by a member of the opposite sex after plucking up the courage to ask them on a date; all of them. Then watch them get erased from the pages of history, never to be seen again in the minds of the bystanders that saw it happen. No one would remember seeing it, nor able to add more fuel to the fire to cause further lies to ensue.

Wouldn't that be a perfect world to be in? Everyone remembering all the good things you've done, and not the bad? It would be a utopian society.

Now return to the dimension known as reality, where nothing comes true, and everything is all but a walk in the park. Especially anything that is school related. A tiny rumour becomes a news headline for 'Gossip City' thanks to those bitches, their jerk-ass boyfriends and their group of rumourmongers that rules all that happens at our so-called 'democratic' student body. They don't even care if it's even the truth, as long as it's worth talking about. They'll even add their own commentary just to spice things up a bit. Thanks to them, whomever's the topic of the day cannot even take a step inside the school facility without whispers, jeers, weird looks, and sneers of disdain following them around. It takes two periods for the victim to break down, and the requirement of student counselling comes in. The teachers and principals don't do a damn-fucking thing because all their finances come from the parents of that clique. If you piss one of them off, there goes your paycheck at the end of the month. By the next day, the student's gone and the group looks for their next target. It happens everyday, and when they can no longer find someone to torture into their pleasure, they'll turn against each other. Starting with the members who do not follow their 'Rules of Bullying Lower Status Objects' but are there because of the connection with one of the members. As a result, they turned on me.

I guess I can say I'm the only one in their screwed up group who does not laugh at the mishaps of others. When they laugh at the victim's misery, my face remains emotionless. When they ask between themselves whose life to ruin next, I say nothing. When they ask me to start a rumour, I ignore them. That may be why I became their toy. But why was I in Bitches Anonymous in the first place, you ask? It was out of fear of their leader Naraku, the divinity of hell. I hate them all, especially that son of a bitch. My boyfriend. Wait… scratch that. My fucking _ex_-boyfriend. He threatened me that he would hurt my family if I didn't become his girlfriend. I had to comply, or risk injury to otou-san (2), okaa-san (3), and Kohaku-otouto-san (4). He was the one who started to destroy my school life with his damn lie after I refused to sleep with him during Spring Break. Due to my refusal, his group began to talk of how he was losing his touch. In order to keep himself from being dethroned, he spreads the lie that I was a whore by sleeping with other guys other than him. Like he's the one to talk. After he dropped me like a stone, he went off with one of those bitches named Kikyou to satisfy his need. I tried to defend myself from the despicable tale but the damage was done, and the news spread like rapid fire. The whisperings, the name calling of being lower than dirt began immediately after, much thanks to his spiteful and ever-so-loyal subjects. They thought I would be crying for mercy just before lunch, but boy, were they wrong. I survived until today, my last day of school. The reason that I did not go crazy in less than two periods was I didn't let those bullshit ideas seep under my skin. I'm a fighter, and I will not tremble and bow down to some assholes that think that they're all powerful beings. If I to rebel against them, the pain towards me would be nothing; to my parents and Kohaku however, they would receive the injuries. Thanks to him, my good name is tainted, and all the virtuous deeds I've done during the year are shattered by a single bullshit story. But my heart has seen the evil of men, and I learned now to protect my heart, and never let anyone in again.

-------

August 15, 2005

Great news! My family is moving to another district! Dad got a promotion at Taisho Electronics Unlimited so I'm going to a new school. It's sayonara to Hi (5) District, Yami Moyatta (6) Senior High and to this hellhole. Naraku, I hope you suffer through hellfire when you die! Just a thought… what if my new school also has groups like him? No, erase that thought. I will not jinx my opportunity to escape them forever. I must think positive! The school won't have any of those assholes there… I know the school won't have any of those assholes there… I'm pretty sure the school won't have any of those assholes there… I hope…

* * *

**Translations (I may need some help on the Japanese translations)**

1. Mayonakaame - Midnight Rain

2. Otou-san - Father

3. Okaa-san - Mother

4. Otouto-san - Younger brother

5. Hi - Fire

6. Yami Moyatta - Dark Haze

-----

Please Review! Thanks!


End file.
